1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method of integrating in-situ steam generation (ISSG) and atomic layer deposition (ALD processes to form gate dielectric layer on fin-shaped structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend in the industry being towards scaling down the size of the metal oxide semiconductor transistors (MOS), three-dimensional or non-planar transistor technology, such as fin field effect transistor technology (FinFET) has been developed to replace planar MOS transistors. Since the three-dimensional structure of a FinFET increases the overlapping area between the gate and the fin-shaped structure of the silicon substrate, the channel region can therefore be more effectively controlled. This way, the drain-induced barrier lowering (DIBL) effect and the short channel effect are reduced. The channel region is also longer for an equivalent gate length, thus the current between the source and the drain is increased. In addition, the threshold voltage of the fin FET can be controlled by adjusting the work function of the gate.
However, current approach for forming gate oxide layer during fabrication of FinFET devices has found to be ineffective in that either too much silicon were consumed during the process or large leakage current was observed. Hence, how to improve this issue has become an important task in this field.